


Did It For You

by QueenMissFit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short, Sorry m9, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Did It For You

Smile and Black had been chatting in the main training tent which was also the tent used to perform with another first string member called Princess. She was helpful informing the two of everything they wanted to know including the backgrounds of all of the other first string members.

_Princess is far too trusting._

Before she could tell them everything Joker came up behind her and rested his non-skeleton arm on her.

"Hey Joker now as I was saying-"

"Princess, Beast needs your help with her...hair."

She looked up at him then, a small frown appearing on her face before she relaxed and then turned to the two she was talking to, "Sorry boys, gotta go. Anyway," she shrugged Joker's arm off of her to reach her arms out to hug both Smile and Black, "I will see you two cuties at dinner. Later!" With a smirk at how red Smile became at her comment she turned and walked away without acknowledging Joker at all.

As the two boys watched her walk away in her simple black leotard and tight black trousers they noticed Joker's usual grin transform into a dark scowl before it once again became a grin as he turned and followed Y/N out of the training tent.

The two males looked at each other before realising they were thinking along the same lines.

_Princess was being lied to by Joker. But why?_

  


Over time Princess had become even closer to Smile and Black. They became so close that she had revealed her real name: Y/N L/N. So naturally when she had caught them trying to sneak out of the camp she had insisted she should come with them. Both of them had now come to the conclusion that Y/N had known nothing of what was going on between the other members of the first string so they had brought her along to go meet the man behind all of this.

When they arrived at the mansion Y/N had remained silent, only following the gentle guidance of Black's hand on her shoulder until she saw Joker's blood pool around him slowly.

She raced over to him, skidding to a halt before falling to her knees and propping his head on her lap, "Joker. Joker why did you do it? Why did you do what you did to those children?"

He smiled, raising his arm to brush hair out of her face, "I did it for you. I did it all for you. I did it for us. I did it for lo-" He fell silent as the life left his eyes and all she could do was clutch onto him sobbing until she was ripped away from his body and being dragged away by the strong grip of Black, Smile cradled in his other arm.

  


After hearing the dying shriek of her last friend, Doll, Y/N had wiggled off of Black's shoulder so she could walk nearer to Smile so she could ask him a question that was burning through her mind.

"Smile, what did-"

"My name is not Smile. It is Ciel and I am the Earl Phantomhive. I will be addressed as such."

"Of course Ci- Earl Phantomhive but may I ask you what did he mean by he did it for me?"

Ciel looked at the girl in front of him with pity in his eyes realising she has lost everything just as she once had: her home, her job and worst of all; her family.

"Y/N, how would you like to come with me. I can give you a new home, a new job and people you may come to know as family but I need you to accept that what we just did was for the-"

"I don't care Ciel," she cut him off and it shocked Sebastian as well because he stopped walking, "What I want to know is why he did it. Why did Joker help that awful man? Answer me that and I'll do whatever you want."

So he did.

  


It was many years later and Y/N had done many things. After becoming a maid at Phantomhive Manor Snake had arrived and the two were joined as a family although she had never revealed the truth about the fate of the first string members of the circus, leaving him under the illusion that they were alive somewhere out in the world. During her time she had made a new family for herself and even fallen in love with the gardener; Finnian. Throughout their time together they had learned each other's sordid secrets, comforted each other over their pasts and found solace in the other's arms. This had lead to their marriage, approved and paid for by the Earl himself.

Y/N was happy but there was something she had to do before she could be with Finnian for the rest of their lives:

Visit the final resting place of Joker.

So she had asked her master to give her the money for a carriage to which he responded by lending her the use of his own carriage with no repayment needed.

Standing in front of the field that was once a house filled with more horrors than anyone should ever have to witness she spoke to the spirit of her beloved Joker.

"Joker, it has been many years and yet I have not stopped loving you. I made my peace with the others when I found my new family but for some reason I can't get my mind off of you. I'm happy now. I've found a guy who loves me and we're to have a child. Finnian doesn't know yet but I'm telling him when I get back... If Sebastian doesn't catch me first."

The air was cold but she could still feel the heat of the fire and placed a hand on her abdomen as if to protect her unborn child from the past.

"Joker I loved you too but what you did was wrong. Aiding that man was sick and I wish I had known so I could have helped you in some way. But please know that the effort was sweet of you but not like that. We could of never been together like that. There were too many obstacles you had put in place by helping that man. Maybe that's why I've been given a second chance and you got to pass on. I think we're both happier now. Please be happy Joker. I know it's not ideal but just remember in another world I could of been Mrs Y/N Taylor; your wife. I hope you're happy for me wherever you are and I hope you're taking care of the others. I love you but I have to love only my husband as I have loved you. Goodbye Joker."

She then turned and walked away, swearing she could hear Joker's voice tell her he loved her as well.


End file.
